A White Rose and a Bright Star
by Umi Katsuya
Summary: Usagi isnt the same after her battle with Galaxia, and the Starlights leaving back to Kinmoku. She feels empty, she has a feeling she knows why but wants to doubt it. After leaving the one she loves and making a few changes, will that satisfy herself?
1. Goodbye my love

_Wow, I revised this baby like crazy. I never realized how bad my grammar was when I was young. blush Thank god for High School. _

_I do NOT own Sailor Moon, wish I did, but I don't. _Takeuchi Naoko _owns it. Lucky._

**CH: 1- Goodbye my love**

Moonlight poured over the small cafe as the clouds parted aside. Little tables filled the front of the small cafe, most of them were occupied. All alone at one table sat seventeen year old Usagi Tsukino. Her Cinnamon Bun in front of her lay untouched, as she stared into space, not paying attention to anything, or especially anyone. This certain somebody sat in front of her surprised. Mamoru sat there wondering why Usagi hadn't touched her bun, or wasn't her usual perky self. He had called her name about three times before he finally got her back into the real world.

"Usako, you ok? You haven't touched your cinnamon bun at all, aren't you hungry?" he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nani?" she said snapping her head up, but quickly she shook her head and stared strangely at her pastry. She shoved it away from herself. As she let out a sigh she put her head in her hands. She noticed that Mamoru was looking at her oddly.

"Gomen nasai Mamo-chan, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today I guess, I think it'd be better if I went home instead." Mamoru nodded and got up; he put everything in a tiny bag and handed it to Usagi who thanked him lightly. They got everything together and walked off.

"Usa, there's something wrong, you aren't yourself, please tell me, what's the matter?" Mamoru stared at the small blonde as she walked with her head down. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Its nothing, I just feel as if I'm not the _same_, everything's changed Mamoru, but then again it's like it hasn't...I've been confused a lot lately, I don't know what I want anymore." He nodded at that, things had changed, Galaxia was gone, and nothing was really happening in Tokyo lately, everything had turned to normal, but he was wrong. The relationship he had with Usagi was becoming further and further apart, plus in 3 days he was to be leaving again to a law school in America, for 4 years. When he told Usagi this news, it had only made her more depressed. He had a feeling he knew what the problem was, he just had to make sure.

"Um...Usagi-Chan, I want to know, if your problem, has anything to do with a specific something, or _someone_ even?"

She lifted her head and looked at Mamoru, she wasn't sure what she was feeling, all she did know what that it wasn't a happy feeling. It felt more like emptiness. Now that Mamo-chan was leaving, it was worse, but it wasn't like she wasn't sad before that. Ever since everything had ended, she felt strange, as if something had left herself too. She wasn't the same with Mamoru either, she would usually be stuck onto him like glue, but wasn't. She knew and admitted, that her love for him was slowly fading away, sad but true.

"Mamo-chan, your right, I don't feel like myself, and I think I need time to sort it all out, by myself, I know that I haven't been to close to you recently, but I think it'll help if I were alone, maybe that's all I need is time and thought...that's something new huh?", she smiled lightly, it seemed to be the first smile she'd worn in days. Mamoru smiled back at her. He felt a twinge of sadness in his heart but he loved her, and whatever made her happy, he would let it be done.

They hadn't noticed that they were directly in front of Usagi's house now, but soon came to a halt in front of the door. Mamoru had his hands in his pockets and was looking glum. Usagi noticed his sadness, and felt guilt tear through her for a moment. She gave Mamoru a hug, and didn't let him go. He returned the hug, in great gratitude; it let him know that his Usagi still loved him even if they were separating. He gave her a short peck on the lips and let her go. Her eyes were a bit watery, but she held them back.

"Mamo-chan, remember me always, aishiteru..." with that she stepped inside her house, closing the door behind her. Mamoru stared at the door before turning around and walking away. Before he turned the corner, he snatched a quick glance back at the Tsukino residence and whispered. "Aishiteru Usako...Sayonara", with that he was gone.


	2. Say hello to the raven

_Mega-super-duper-macro editing done here. sigh Thank god for spell check and what not._

_Copyright: _Takeuchi Naoko

**CH: 2- Say hello to the raven**

Silhouettes of three figures stared out into the water as they stood on the vacant bridge. One figure had long silver hair, another had long brown hair, and the last had long raven hair. They all stood, watching the sunrise, as morning begun. It seemed to be picture perfect, and they all knew it. The raven haired one spoke first.

"So, we're back again...after a year. I wonder if anything changed."

They were silent until another spoke.

"I doubt it; everything is probably the same as before..."

The silver haired turned his back to the sun and leaned on his elbows. He tilted his head back, speaking again.

"What do you say Taiki?" he turned to the brown haired one.

Taiki sighed as he answered. "I think that it is going to be one surprising reunion, huh Seiya?"

Seiya nodded and walked away from the bridge. He stopped and called to Yaten and Taiki. "Come on, we might as well settle down again, later on we can visit the girls..." They all walked away from the bridge, their shadows trailing away behind them, as the sun finally rose.

**_-Rei's Temple-_**

"Are you serious Usagi?"

"Where, Why, Were you nuts?"

"Were you sick?"

"This is Mamoru we are talking about here; the one you said was your 'prince'!"

"What will happen to Chibi Usa-Chan?"

"Are you sure that's what you wanted?"

"You could've been making the biggest mistake!"

"...strange"

"What about Chibi Usa-Chan?"

All 8 senshi stared at Usagi as if she had three heads. She just sat there with a box of cookies in front of her. She had told them about her break up with Mamoru, thinking they would understand her completely, but that backfired. They went wide eyed, and popped up a million questions. They all figured that the future depended on Usagi and Mamoru, even if Usagi tried to explain that it wasn't that somehow, someway, she knew she could deal with it. Luna looked as if she was having a conversation with herself, trying to figure out what to say. Of course, the questions just kept flying at poor Usa, she had to cover her ears and yell over them, to get their attention.

**"DAMARIMAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"** she had screamed, making her go hoarse.

All yelling, screaming, talking had stopped so suddenly, that the silence was unbearable. Usagi inhaled deeply and stared at her friends. "My decision was made and that is that, Mamo-chan is leaving to law school in 2 days, and plus, we were growing apart, it wasn't his fault at all, I just didn't feel connected with him anymore, I was empty...so I told him I needed to solve this alone...", she said softly while picking up a cookie. Hotaru flew across the room and grabbed Usagi by the shoulders with a look of panic on her face. 

"But...but...Usagi...**what about Chibi Usa**?"

At that, Setsuna had spoken up; she looked more calm then the rest of the bunch. "She will be fine, the separation wont have a bad effect on the future, it wont tamper with it because, the future has already happened, I remember having a discussion with the queen, on earlier circumstances...and she made sure that the small lady would be fine, no matter what is present right now, its not as if something more serious; like death to the couple has happened. As long as they are both alive and well, and even still bonded by love, even the smallest bit of it, she will still remain here on earth, and alive." she stared at Hotaru who looked more relieved, as did Usagi.

Rei had gotten up from her spot and opened the window, which let in a breeze of air. She frowned.

"Well, that's great for Chibi Usa's sake and all, and I'm glad nothing will happen on the future, but I still think that Usagi's action was the dumbest thing ever! You were happy...at least...you were suppose to be!" she yelled, but Usagi acted quickly.

"That was the thing Rei, I _WASNT_ happy, what was I going to do, sit there and pretend that I loved him when I knew it wasn't true, I wont lie to my heart, and I'd never lie to Mamo-chan!", with that she got up spilling the box and, sending cookies everywhere while she stormed off and out of the temple. Makoto shook her head and began picking up the cookies.

"Nice going Rei."

**_-Outside the temple-_**

Usagi raced down the steps, turning the corner sharply. She mumbled to herself angrily, as her blonde locks flew behind her. "She can never let me be myself, I make a decision, its wrong, if in were to do something, its wrong...if I save the world, I did it wrong...ohhh...she frustrates me to death...why can't she just shut u-AHH!" she yelped.

Apparently, she was staring at the ground while talking and walking, and she didn't notice the person walking in front if her. Then again neither did the other person. Usagi sat on the ground rubbing her elbow and staring it in pain. She held back her tears as she looked up to see who it was, while yelling at them. "Why didn't you watch where you were...gasp". Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Hey there, Odango."

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The screams of Usagi reached from there to the ears of all the senshi and company back in the temple, making them all turn their heads towards the sound. All cookies and things dropped out of their hands as they froze, realizing that there was trouble. They all got up and ran outside the temple knowing where that scream was, and who it came from.

"USAGI?" in unison they yelled out her name and listened. Silence. They all ran towards the spot where they heard the girl yell. One by one they all charged down the temple steps and around the corner. Half down the sidewalk they froze in their steps. Usagi was standing up, perfectly fine and beaming as if no tomorrow. Standing next to her also smiling at them was...

"You!" Haruka said in surprise, her eyes widening, but soon turning very narrow. Michiru looked at her partners face and gripped her shoulder tightly. The rest of the girls gasped, but soon their open mouths turned into smiles. Seiya Kou smiled brightly at the senshi and waved a hand. Usagi never wiping the smile off her face, called them over. "Hi guys, look who I bumped into, literally, just now! It seems that the lights are back to stay!"

As she finished her sentence, Minako jumped on her toes squealing. She had a very large, (and scary!), grin on her face. She never stopped jumping up and down either. "They are staying! I can't believe it! My dream came true! Yaten will be mi-...say...where is Yaten anyway Seiya?" She finally relaxed, and stared at Seiya, waiting for her answer. He and Usagi walked over to the rest of them.

"Well Minako,the rest of the guys are back at the house fixing up stuff, I did my share of the work, so I decided to walk around...hopefully spotting people I knew and...Well here I am now." The smile still didn't fade. Haruka just stood next to Michiru, holding back the urge to just hit the man in front of her, who now had his arm wrapped around Usagi's waist. This made Haruka ticked off even more. "I don't know why he came back, and I don't care why, he just better stay away from me, and he really needs to control where he puts his hands right now, and he better watch it with Neko-chan...And, wait, wait, wait...she...isn't...moving...his arm...away...what is it with her is she mental!"

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Michiru squeeze her arm again. She stared at the woman, and watched as Michiru shook her head in alarm. '_Be steady Haruka, don't get frustrated over him._' She heard Michiru say. Haruka inhaled, but just nodded her head.

Usagi stood by Seiya, while some of the senshi asked him questions, some about Kinmoku, some about why they are back on earth. She had barely noticed that she had not removed her hand from Seiya's arm that was around her waist, which she didn't realize either. What she did realize was that they had spent at least half an hour standing on the corner. "Um...minna, I think we need to go somewhere more...better for conversation ne?"

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Keep R&Ring soon, it may have taken me years, but I am finally updating. It only took me my whole 4 years of high school. laughs like a cow I have been busy though. Now, being a College freshman, I've got plenty of time, with days off. Thanks for waiting, even if you did hate me for the long long LONG, delay! 3


End file.
